Split to Splice
by Candasaurus
Summary: Tis a strange phenomenon to have separate memories and no semblance of recognition for one place. There’s a young girl in the yard. Humming a sweet, innocent tune. Warning- Themes suggesting torture and abuse. A Soranort oneshot for Chachacharlieco


It wasn't often he was tasked with patrolling Hollow Bastion… or… Radiant Garden, he should say.

The sun had set hours ago, all but the alley cats and vermin roamed the faintly lit streets and alleyways. That is, until he summoned several heartless to seek out weak prey. He chuckled to himself as he heard a ruckus several blocks over. The flitting sound the shadows produced barely audible even in the silence of night.

He wandered aimlessly for a countless amount of time. It wasn't long until he stood before a familiar looking structure. But not to him personally, but the man who possessed him.

The crumbling foundation was merely cosmetic, the darkness still held within these walls will continue to haunt this world. A twinge is his heart. Tis a strange phenomenon to have separate memories as well as no semblance of recognition for one place.

Idly he walked around the property, recollection of being a man, with no prior memory and the studies of the heart. Almost fondly. Rounding a corner, a flowerbed overtaken with weed and unkempt blooms. If only for a moment, but internally a forsaken duration of time, his mind recalled back to a sunny day.

There's a young girl in the yard. Humming a sweet, innocent tune. Grass stained the white of her dress and toes of her shoes. As if back in time, in the moment, he watched on as she picked her favorite flowers, assembling them into a messy bouquet.

A bit of his former self comes back to him. The ability to think and observe as himself, Sora looked fondly at the girl he now recognized as a very young Kairi. A soft smile graces his numb face, almost humming along to the girl's familiar song.

His attention diverts when a door is opened. A tall man walks out of the un-ruined facility towards the girl. As if a punch in the gut, his limbs started to tingle into the offensive. Dread filled his very being.

Silver hair that torments his dreams, a cold, uncaring stare that leaves him shaking, seemingly glanced over as if he knew of his presence. Then the voice that drives him to clench his jaw painfully.

The man calls to the girl, who does not seem to have need to fear the man who approaches her. Takes her hand guides her inside.

Sora follows almost at a run, down the maze like halls to a room that sent chills down his spine.

As if in fast forward, the man had already placed the girl up a table. Strapped down and born nervousness striking her. It wasn't until he pulled out a syringe, filled with a strange substance that gave her reason to fear. It emanated darkness, and even in this memory that was not his own, could he smell the contents.

Information echoed in his head, an extract of darkness. Concentrated into a pliable substance. He blocked out the methods of how one would do so to attain this, it was too horrible.

Injection came without notice and screams filled his ears. Heart wrenching sobs spilled out of her tiny body as the darkness swelled the veins of her arm around the area of insertion.

She begged. Pleaded. Sputtered painfully for the torment to end. No one really knew the scale of pain she experienced. The measurements were always inaccurate.

Kairi would never remember the events after her losing consciousness. Just before she would though, the darkness oozed out of her pores like a sickening sweat. Sliding off and away from her, the light she held overpowering the infection and expelling it.

All Sora could do was stay cemented to his position. He felt sick. Even more so when he thought of running to interject, only to find himself paralyzed, the laugh of an old, disturbed man bellowing in his head.

It didn't stop there, it was as if a slide show of torture was prepared just for him, and he was strapped in for the long haul.

Witnessing continuous tests upon Kairi's small, delicate body. Her heart triumphing at every turn, but it didn't make it any easier to watch. To listen to her screams of agony. Ones that should never manifest from a child.

From injection, shocks, to instigating a heartless to scratch her, each experiment became more and more brutal and cruel. At times they would wake her right away after fainting to procure the same procedure immediately after she opened her eyes.

The sight was enough to teeter Sora on the edge of retching. It mattered not how he tried to stop from watching the horrors before him. Closing his eyes only seemed to worsen the situation as if him doing so was causing her more pain, for the tortures to escalate.

Yelling at the man who was the instrument to her suffering, as if he could persuade him to cease.

Crying and screaming along with her, his sobs slowly turning into hysteria.

Soon enough he couldn't tell if he was crying, or laughing.

Then. It was just laughing.

This was hilarious. Silly girl. Your light is so strong, we can continue these tests until there's nothing but a husk left.

Who was this girl? How fortunate of us to find her. We can play with her light again and again and it'll never fade! What is she?! What a freak. How can anyone have so much light?

How tempting it was so snuff it out, or spend hours upon hours trying. But he knew that it wouldn't work, but he'd have fun attempting.

Soon the image shifted to where it was no longer the silver haired man pertaining to the torture, it was himself now.

Staring down at a now young girl, nearly a young woman. Tears stained her gorgeously pained face. He'll break her, one way or another.

A mighty weapon materializes, he begins to raise it to rest above her heart. Oh yes. She'll definitely break this way.

He thrusts to penetrate her bosom when a flash of light floods his vision.

Coming back to the reality that be, his Master's keyblade stabbed into the abandoned torture table. A devilish grin besmirched his once light filled face.

A memory of a smiling red headed girl fading away, replaced with one filled with fear and pain.

A mesh of two voices bellowed a laugh, contorted and behemoth. Tears streamed down his face. He must have been laughing for quite some time.

Coarsely he wiped them away, his shoulders shaking with his dysmorphic humor. Oh, he'll find the girl. What was her name again? It matters not. All he wants is to make her suffer and watch as her light writhes and withers out of existence.

 **Yes. He will enjoy that immensely.**


End file.
